


So Turn the Rain To Daggers

by BornToFly02



Series: Downpour [9]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Single Parent Dick Grayson, Teen Titans as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: Catalina Flores got away with so much. One dead villain was why she went away, nothing to the prolonged trauma she caused afterwards. But her time is up, she won't escape anymore.With the help of some friends and a coworker, Dick sets his plan in motion.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Original Male Character(s), Dick Grayson & Wally West, Lilith Clay & Dick Grayson
Series: Downpour [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984505
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	So Turn the Rain To Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this series stems from a sexual assault and focuses on the aftermath, please be wary of any potentially triggering topics, and please, please, please BE AWARE OF YOUR MENTAL HEALTH!!! If you read something that triggers you, stop reading. Much as I love getting views and kudos and comments, your mental health is important.

Dick showed up at the manor out of the blue. Jason seemed to know what was going on as the eldest brother passed over Johnny to be looked after for the next week, but Bruce and Alfred received no explanation.

"I should be back this time next week. Thanks again for watching him on such short notice."

"Of course," Bruce assured. "I always love seeing Johnny. What I'd like to know is why. You should know that you can tell me anything."

Dick smiled tightly.

"I know, B. Don't worry about it. Just take care of your grandson and trust me when I say I'll handle it."

Before Bruce could reply, Dick knelt in front of Johnny.

"Dat, what are you gonna be doing."

"I'm handling some grown up stuff."

"Is Uncle Jason helping you?"

"Yeah, he's gonna help me out a little and then we'll both be back here by the end of the week. Alright?"

"Promise?" Johnny questioned, pinkie raised.

"Promise." Dick swore with a playfully serious face, his pinkie linking with his son's.

"See ya soon, JP." Jason said, ruffling the six year old's dark hair.

The first two Robins quickly left. The older man doubted they'd wrap everything up in the week but hopefully they'd have the situation under control. He'd had his breakdown, now it was time to tie up the loose ends.

* * *

Marcus Johnson had worked with Dick Grayson for a few years now and the kid was good. One of the best detectives he's ever met. He'd had his suspicions about Grayson's son or rather the conception of his son, but Marcus hadn't expected to be approached by Grayson on the kid's day off.

He was in casual clothes. Dark jeans, blue t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Another man, taller and more bulky than Grayson stood near the entrance, the scowl and scars earning him more than a few suspicious looks.

"Grayson, I thought you had a day off."

"Hey Johnson, uh, yeah I do have a day off. Uhm, I was hoping you could help me."

The older detective's eyes flicked towards Grayson's rather intimidating friend.

"It's not- look, can we talk somewhere else? Please?"

Marcus inspected his coworker for a moment longer. The guy looked shaky, incredibly uncomfortable, and kept glancing over either to see if the bulky stranger was still there, or to make sure he was.

"Yeah. We can go to one of the conference rooms or I have a break coming up if you don't want to talk in the precinct."

"I think that'd be for the best. I trust you but, there's-"

"It's alright, let's go."

Marcus collected his jacket and led the way out onto the street, the stranger falling in behind Grayson. Closer up, the guy looked about the same age as Dick, if not a little younger.

On the street, Grayson took the lead, walking swiftly through the crowds of people going about their business. Bright blue eyes seemed to be watching everything, every move made just in time to avoid colliding with the other pedestrians. Marcus took note of where they were going. The apartment building wasn't far from the precinct, he realized. They'd travelled in a slightly roundabout fashion but that fact remained the same. The trio got into an elevator and stood in silence as it travelled- down. And down. And down.

"We were on the main floor." Marcus muttered, frowning at the numbers displayed as the light went from G, for ground floor, to P, for parking, and stopped lighting as they descended further.

"Yes we were." The stranger spoke with a gravelly voice.

"You really should stop with the cigarettes."

"Don't try to distract, Goldie."

Marcus listened to the exchange, his mind racing to try and put together any sort of connection. They seemed quite familiar with each other but then again, Grayson was good with people.

He was broken from his thoughts as the elevator doors opened to reveal an enormous space. It looked like a gym. His eyes caught on the rack of arrows. A very advanced gym.

As they advanced further into the room, they were met with a young woman with bright orange hair. She smiled brightly at them.

"Hello Detective Johnson, I'm Lilith Clay, it's lovely to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Clay. I hope you don't mind but I'd like to know what is happening here."

His three companions exchanged a look before Grayson stepped forward.

"Uh, something came up recently that I've put off dealing with due to several complications. Now, I trust you, but if I'm gonna tell you this you'll need to know some less great things."

Marcus looked once more at the man who was still a stranger to him. Said man scoffed.

"Oh please. Don't look at me, Big Bird here was in it first."

"Shut up, Jay."

Marcus took a deep breath, his gaze shifting once more over the room. It looked high tech, more advanced than the precinct by far.

"Grayson, whatever it is, I'll try to help you however I can."

'Jay' laid a hand on Dick's shoulder before leaving, disappearing into a side room.

"Alright, so first you should know about my night job."

Grayson pulled a little remote out of his jacket and with a click, a whirring sound started up behind the older cop. Marcus was almost afraid to turn but when he did, it was not what he expected. A black bodysuit adorned with bright blue stripes dressed a mannequin that was displayed where before there was a plain metal wall. The Nightwing suit.

"Holy shit."

* * *

After the explanation of his rape seven years ago, Detective Johnson said he would help. Having been so long since the assault, there wasn’t much they could’ve done but with all the technology and super powered individuals, Justice seemed within their grasp.

After promising not to tell, Marcus was told why Lilith stayed for the explanation, to modify his memories in case of a negative reaction.

He was then led through to a room full of young adults. Including Lilith, there were four red-heads in the group, and four of them had black hair.

"Detective, these are my friends. Wally West, Roy Harper, Donna Troy, Kori Anders, Garth, and my brother Jason." Dick introduced.

"Adopted brother!" Jason called.

"Am I right to assume that they are also..."

"They all have the same night job as me, it's how pretty much all of us met. Most of us have been in the business since our early teens."

"Okay. So, I'm not really sure how to approach this. If one could pull a Harry Potter and show accurate memories of the assault as proof, that would help because otherwise, we have nothing to show to convict her. Then-"

"There's the issue of secret identity, we know." Donna added. "We have a sort of solution thought up."

"Just like I would have modified your memories today," Lilith started, "I could modify Tarantula's memory so she doesn't know Dick's identity. She's done too much with that information already, she'd know that she knew it at some point, but she'll never be able to remember what his name really is."

Marcus swallowed at the implication. The fact that this young woman could just go into a person's mind and change whatever she wanted...

"How will you get to her. From what I've heard, you vigilante types tend to be a little slippery."

Garth chuckled.

"If Dick can outdo Batman, he can find Flores."

"Wait, you outdo Batman?" Marcus asked incredulously.

Even as Dick frowned and started to refute the claims, Jason smirked.

"Oh yeah, Dickie Bird here was the first Robin, only person to really know how the Bat's angsty, egotistical brain works and, by default, the only one who can really hit 'im where it hurts."

"Jay-"

"This guy was able to avoid the Bat for at least a year and then he only got in contact again 'cause he found out he was replaced."

Marcus stared at his coworker.

"Why the hell are you working with the police?"

Dick blushed.

"Anyways, she shouldn't be hard to find. In fact she'll probably come to us."

"Good." Jason growled.

Marcus looked around at all the young adults around him. So young to have seen so much. When he looked at Dick, he could see the determination in his eyes. The kid was ready to put this thing to rest. Ready to get justice for what was done to him.

Dick would turn the rain that had haunted him for seven years into daggers and turn them on his attacker.

"Well, let's get started."

**Author's Note:**

> So as you saw, I'm switching up the legal system here. I know nothing about actual legal stuff, I just know that with no witnesses or dna/video/photo evidence it'd be pretty hard to argue Dick's case in a legal way so I'm dragging in the mind-readers and tech  
> I just really want to let Dick see legal justice for what Tarantula did, not just Jason torturing her, I may change directions a bit in the future but we shall see.


End file.
